A Deadly Secret
by My Love Inuyasha
Summary: Kag gets beaten up but by whom? When she goes to a new school after that fateful day, people treat her diferently and she make friends for the first time. Can she keep her secret or tell someone before it's to late? Will she end up dead or alive? I/K S/M


A Deadly Secret  
  
My Love Inuyasha: Hey! This fic has been in the thought process for awhile now and I finally got the urge to write it down. If I don't update it for a long time, I didn't forget about it but I just ran out of ideas for it to go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, so shut the hell up! However, any character that isn't part of the Inuyasha series, is mine.  
  
Prologue: The Problem  
  
A young girl lays in a hospital bed with tubes and IV's stuck in her. It was bad. Real bad. She had come to the hospital sporting tons of bruises, a fierce cut that went from her forehead to her right ear made by a knife, bruised ribs and several cuts on her back that looked like they were made by glass. No one had brought her in. In fact, someone had called form the home for an ambulance to be brought but when the police got there the only person in the house was the young girl. They thought it was weird that it wasn't her that called and the caller wasn't there either. The person who made the call sounded like a man in his late thirties early forties but he some how left the house.   
  
As the police went through the house, they found broken beer and wine bottles, a shattered mirror and a window that was broken with some clean spots on the ground as if someone or something had been there blocking the glasses way to the floor. As they searched the house, they came upon the young girls room.  
  
"Hey, detective, you might want to look at this!" one of the officers shouted. As the detective peered into the room, he was shocked to say the least. The room was torn apart with paper every were, glass all over the floor, the sheets from the bed thrown every which way and all the belongings to the person were scattered throughout the room. On the wall right in front of the door way was a message written in blood that said 'You are mine, mind body and soul forever.'  
  
As the police and the detective looked into the room and started searching around for clues, they found the girls purse. In it was a small wallet that had pictures of the family with the identification of the girl in it and what every girl has in their purse.  
  
"Looks like we found who the girl is but where are her parents? Why weren't they here and who was it that called? This is too fishy. Something's not right with this situation. The pictures of the girl's mother and brother stop when it looks like she was 7 or 8. By guessing, she's probably 16 now. Was she left with her father or by herself?" the detective thinks aloud.  
  
"What do you want to do, sir?"  
  
"I'll go to the hospital to tell them we know who she is and make a news report about it to see if one of her parents will be able to get there to see her. I'll leave you and the rest of the team to clean up and take pictures. Take more then the normal in this room and make sure they are developed before they reach the station. I want to get a specialist to see them ASAP."  
  
"Hai, sir!"   
  
~~~~~At the Hospital~~~~~  
  
"So, her name is Higurashi Kagome, then." Said a nurse.  
  
"Hai. We found her identification card. She is 16 and lives here *points to the address*. Is that all you need to know?"  
  
"For now. Until a parent can reach us we will have to keep an eye on her for any reactions she has with medication. Is there a way you can obtain her medical records so we can know what to and what not to give her?"  
  
"I can ask HQ but I'm not positive."  
  
"Please do." The detective nods and walks over to a privet area to talk on his cell phone. He dials HQ and waits till someone picks up.  
  
"Hey, it's me. The nurse wanted to know if there's a way to get the girl's medical records. *pause* You can. How long will it take? *pause* Please send them to me as soon as you can. Arigatou." He ends the call and walks back to the waiting nurse.  
  
"They told me they can get the records but it will take sometime to get them from one place to another. They told me that it seems this girl hasn't been living in this city for very long so it's safe to say that the records are outside the city. I will get them to you as soon as I can. Please notify me if she wakes up or if her parents come here."  
  
"I will do, sir. Arigatou, for the records. It would be a big help."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Like it? I will make this some what angst but you never know. I have a general idea of were this is going but I can always change my mind on things. I'll update as soon as I get the next part written. Promise.  
  
^_^ 


End file.
